Truth or Dare G vs S
by alawnnah
Summary: In the Three Broomsticks, the trio, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean get chased into a room by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. They then get bord and play a popular muggle game, Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare. G vs S

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the creator J K Rowling.

Chapter 1

The Gryffindors had recently pulled an awful prank on the Slytherins. The Slytherins became furious and have tried to separate the main party from the rest of the Gryffindors.

Currently, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny's, Seamus, Neville and Dean are seated in the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade visit. They were sipping away at their butterbeers when the was a clinking at the door signalling the entrance of another customer. The group looked up to see the cold faces of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise coming through the door.

The Gryffindors looked at each other with fear in their eyes and looked back at the Slytherins as the Slytherins noticed the presence of the Gryffindors. With a smirk, Draco led his group with a smirk on his faces the Gryffindors stared with wide eyes. They were sitting one second and then were running though a door at the back of the room the next.

The Slytherins then charged at the Gryffindor who scrambled into the room. Once they Gryffindors were in the room they realised there was only 1 entrance and 1 exit which was the one they came through. They were trapped.

Draco was leading his gang into the room where they saw their enemies huddled together in the corner waiting for the attack. Draco walked up to the group with his gang close behind and lifted his wand and yelled "immobulus" but nothing happened. He tried other spells but nothing happened. There was a sudden slam and they turned around to see the door had closed.

The Gryffindors then tried to make a quick escape while the their enemies were distracted and bolted for the door. Harry turned the knob and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. He was then yanking on the door but nothing happened.

"Move out of the way Potter" Draco sneered and shoved Harry out of the way. "You are clearly to weak to even open a bloody door. You can't do anything because you are useless and you, the "Chosen One"? You are a bloody fool to even believe what that daft old man Dumbledore tells you".

Draco turned and tried to open the door but nothing happened. He yanked and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. He turned to the others and said "It won't open even when I try". This earned him a smirk from Harry as if to say I Told You So. Draco just glared at Harry and walked over to his gang.

A Few Hours Later

"I'm so bored" came the whiny voice of Pansy Parkinson. "Just shut the bloody hell up Parkinson" Hermione said. Pansy just glared at Hermione and tried to shuffle closer to where Draco was sitting. Draco just shuffled further away from her and just set on glaring at the door.

"I'm bored too. Can't we do something to have fun. I know that's never possible for the Slytherins but can the Gryffindors at least have fun" Ginny Weasley said looking quite bored.

"Why don't we play a game. It will make the time pass faster" Hermione replied to what Ginny had said.

"What do you have in mind, Hermione. We have nothing in here to play with" Ron said to Hermione.

"Oh. I have an idea for a game but all of you have probably never heard of it before" Hermione replied.

"We'll what's it called?" Neville asked curious to what she was talking about.

"We'll it a common muggle game that's people play at parties to have fun" Hermione answered. "It can be a rude game or a very funny game and it's called Truth or Dare".

Authors Comment- should I keep going with this story. I don't know if it will be good. I was thinking that maybe later Draco summons Voldemort to help him get out but Voldemort gets stuck too and doesn't know how to get out. Voldemort may then summon Bellatrix, Snape and Lucius. Please review and comment if I should keep going. I'm not sure if its good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare G vs S

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the creator J K Rowling.

Chapter 2

"Truth or Dare? What's that?" asked Seamus.

"As I said before, it's a muggle game. One person starts and they spin something and whoever it points at they ask that person truth or dare. If they answer truth, the person asks them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they answer dare, the person dares them to do something and they must do it in front of everyone. Once the person has done it, they spin the object and they repeat what the person before them did. It keeps going on like that." Hermione answered.

"That sound bloody crazy. But if we play this, how do we ensure that the person answers truthfully. We have no way of knowing if its the truth or not" Draco said as if he were the only one who thought of it and had found a flaw in the game.

Hermione blushed and said "Well, I'm always prepared for anything and I have some veritaserum in my bag. I use the extendable charm on my bag and I store it in there."

"Good going, Hermione. Now we can play the game. Now, who wants to play?" Ron asked.

"I will and I'm sure that Neville, Dean and Seamus will play" Ginny replied.

"How about the Slytherins?" Hermione asked looking at Draco and his gang.

They all nodded grudgingly and made a grunting noise.

"Okay, let's get started. What should we use as the object we spin?" Hermione asked everyone.

"How about a wand?" Dean asked thoughtfully.

"Okay. Now, who wants to go first?" Hermione asked.

"Me, me. Oh, can I go first?" Ginny asked fidgeting around with her hand high in the air.

"Sure. Now lets get started".

Ginny spun the wand and it landed on Crabbe.

"Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth" Crabbe grunted.

"Okay. Hmmmmmm. Wait we need the veritaserum" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Oh yeah. Here it is" hermione said after rummaging through her bag. "Everyone take a sip."

Everyone took a sip from the bottle and grimaced at the taste.

"Okay, so, uuuummmmmmmm. Have you ever liked Milicent Bullstrode?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Crabbe blurted out before thinking. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth and started blushing profusely.

Everyone started rolling on the floor laughing except for Draco who was only mildly chuckling.

"Okay now, Crabbe you spin the wand now." Hermione said.

Crabbe then spun the wand and it landed on Harry.

"Truth or Dare, Potter?" Crabbe asked with a sneer.

"Dare" Harry answered wholeheartedly.

"I dare you, to switch clothes with Pansy. Including underwear" Crabbe said without hesitation. Everyone then started chuckling and Pansy sat glaring at Crabbe and sending looks of disgust at Harry.

"Ew, no. I won't" harry said his voice full of malice and disgust.

"You have to, Potter. It's the rules and you always follow the rules."Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine but we'll go in the corner. Come on Parkinson" Harry said regretting his decision of Dare. He and Pansy then walked over to a dark and shadowy corner and started stripping and changing clothes

After a few minutes they returned and everyone started laughing.

Authors Comment: what were they wearing. What clothes did they switch. What had Pansy and Harry been wearing before the switch? Keep waiting for the update to find out.


End file.
